Time for a Change
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: One shot RenataxAlec


**A/N: Characters don't belong to me. They're Stephenie's.**

I – Thoughts.

Anyone who did not know our kind would say that he was sleeping. His beautiful face was calm and his eyes were closed, the dark brown hair was softly down on his face.

With a small smile on my lips I turned to Jane's desk searching for her latest mission report.

"What are you looking for?" My smile grew when I heard Alec's tone. It was the sweet and soft tone that he only used in special occasions – when he was talking to me.

"Jane's report." I answered, my voice sounding happier than I pretended.

"Aro's called a meeting?" he asked while sitting, frowning.

"Not quite. Jane's report is about a little problem in south France. He just wants to make sure about what's happening there before doing anything."

"Of course, after what happened with Carlisle and the other Cullen. Aro cannot make the same mistake." He spoke the words that were on my mind.

We looked at each other for a moment before I went, sighting, to sit in the end of his bed.

"What's bothering you?" He whispered softly already by my side on the bed, putting a strand o my hair behind my ear.

I hesitate for a moment. Would it be wise to talk about it with someone who was that close to Aro, even if that one was Alec?

"You know you can count on me anytime Renata" He said even softer passing one of his arms around my waist.

"The Cullen" I simply whispered.

His face showed understanding.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one that was thinking about it." He offered me a weak smile seeing my surprised red eyes before continuing. "Every since we last saw them standing together, wanting nothing but keep everyone in their family-not coven- safe." He looked at his red eyes trough the mirror by the wall "I've been wondering if it is their 'diet' that makes them capable of being so close to each other without fighting for power. If it's their 'diet' that makes them so attached to each other. I often wonder how it would be to live with a 'real family', only…." He stopped himself embarrassed.

"Only worrying if those who are dear to you are happy, not about what some freak form France is doing something 'wrong'" I completed smiling. He smiled too looking back at me.

"And I also wonder if I could change it." His face was serious now.

"So do I."

"But in here" He looked around the room and I knew that he meant 'with the Volturi' "we would never be able to do it." Alec closed his eyes, sighing.

"Are you suggesting we should leave?" I asked carefully but yet hopeful.

"No." He said at once.

I was speechless (figuratively speaking of course). Not that I thought he would say 'yeah, let's go', but the way he said 'no'. It was like he didn't want me to be with him anymore.

"Oh, I see. I just thought…" I was stooped in the middle of my shrinking sentence by a hand on my cheek. He was so close. His dark red eyes were worried and sad.

"I didn't mean it like that Re." He said caressing my cheek. "You know that if I could, I would get my things and get away with you right now."

"No, I don't Alec. You keep saying you like me and you just said you would like to change your 'diet' and that it's not possible to do it while staying here. I offer to leave with you and you just say 'no' like …"

And I didn't know anymore what his 'no' was like 'cause his lips were on mine urgent at first and then gently. Gosh, I'd missed that. Not that it had been that long since we last kissed but, well, I missed it.

"Don't say it like that. I want to leave with you. I just can't." He whispered sweetly and yet urgent for me to understand him.

"Why not?" I demanded.

Holding my hands between his he answered "I can not leave Jane. She is my sister, and the only one I can call a friend besides you. I can't leave her and she wouldn't agree on leaving the Volturi. He loves this life."

Well, that was a good reason. I guess. I mean, she was my friend too, a really good friend.

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason." I said smiling a little at him.

"Yeah. It's the only reason that could possibly keep me from running away with you." He was smiling as he leaned down to kiss me again. I embraced his neck pulling him closer to me.

Staying because of Jane. Nothing I could blame him, after all I'm really close to her too. Could I leave knowing she would be really upset about me and her brother leaving her? Wait. Jane. I'm forgetting something. Jane. Jane. OH MY GOSH! JANE'S REPORT!

"Crap!" I said breaking the kiss and running towards Jane's desk.

"What?" Alec asked confused.

"I was supposed to get Aro Jane's report remember? I answered quickly.

He laughed before getting up to help me.

---------------//-------------------------//---------------------------------//---------------------

Hey this is the first chapter of I don't know how many….

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please send me reviews so I can know what you think about it.

Oh, and if anyone wants to, you know, "beta" my fanfic (I know I need someone to do it for me) I would really appreciate it. Send me a message please.

Well, kisses.

Thanks for reading. Hope to "see" you next chapter.

Bye^^


End file.
